Conventional video game stations include those in which a memory card is capable of being removably inserted. A video game station of this kind is so adapted that data that has been accumulated in the video game station is stored on a memory card in advance and, when necessary, the data can be read out of the memory card and transferred to the video game station.
FIG. 46A is a block diagram showing the principal components of a memory card capable of being removably inserted into a conventional video game station of this type.
A memory card 10 has control means 11 for controlling the operation of the memory card, a connector 12 for making a connection to a terminal provided in a slot of a video game station, and a non-volatile memory 16 for storing data. The connector 12 and the non-volatile memory 16 are connected to the control means 11.
The control means 11 is constituted by a microcomputer, by way of example. A flash memory such as an EEPROM, for example, is used as the non-volatile memory 16.
FIG. 46B illustrates the items controlled by the control means 11 of the memory card 10. As illustrated, the memory card 10 has a station connection interface for connection to the console of the video game station, and a memory interface for input and output of data to and from the non-volatile memory.
There is also an arrangement that allows a memory card of the same type to be removably inserted into information equipment other than a video game station.
FIG. 47 is a plan view illustrating an example of the construction of a conventional video game station in which a memory card is capable of being removably inserted.
A conventional video game station 1 has a console 2 accommodated within a substantially quadrangular case, and a centrally provided disk mounting unit 3. An optical disk serving as a recording medium on which the application program of a video game has been recorded is mounted on the disk mounting unit 3. The console 2 is provided with a reset switch 4 for resetting the game at will, a power-supply switch 5, a disk operating switch 6 used when mounting the optical disk on and demounting it from the disk mounting unit 3, and two slots 7A and 7B, by way of example.
The memory card 10 is inserted into at least one of the slots 7A, 7B so that data, such as the results of a game that has been run on the video game station 1, are written to the non-volatile memory 16.
It is also possible to connect a plurality of controllers (not shown) to the slots 7A, 7B, thereby enabling a plurality of users to play competitive games against one each at the same time.
A portable electronic device used as a slave with respect to information equipment such as a video game station has recently been considered. Such a novel portable electronic device is inserted into the slots 7A, 7B of the video game station 1 in a manner the same as that of the memory card 10 described above, with the necessary data being downloaded to the device and then used. After the data is downloaded, the device is extracted from the video game station and can be used as a hand-held game machine.
A characteristic of various well-known portable electronic devices, to say nothing of such a novel portable electronic device, is that they are susceptible to moisture and dust because they accommodate electronic circuitry. Accordingly, it is undesirable to carry these portable electronic devices out of doors on rainy or snowy days, to locations where there is the danger of exposure to water, such as the sea, rivers and baths, and to recreation grounds where dust tends to blow about.
However, users desire to carry these devices about even on rainy and snowy days, and there are not a few users who find restrictions on place of use unsatisfactory.
The present invention, which has been devised in view of these circumstances, has as its object to protect a portable electronic device against moisture and dust so that the device can be carried anywhere.